Tout Commença dans une Salle de Jeux
by Lucie Grace
Summary: Voilà It All Started in an Arcade traduits en Français! Ce sont des petits drabbles que j’espère provoqueront des sourires et des ricanements.
1. Bon Chef

**Voilà « It All Started in an Arcade » traduits en Français! Ce sont des petits drabbles que j'espère provoqueront des sourires et des ricanements. **

**Je dois expliquer que je suis Américaine, et j'étudie le Français mais je suis complètement sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de ****fautes ; donc, je vous implore de ne pas me tuer ! Mais, si vous les voyez, s'il vous plaît me dites dans vôtres commentaires. Merci pour lire et faire la critique !**

**

* * *

**

**1. Un Bon Chef**

En entrant dans la salle de jeux de l'après-midi, Mamoru fit attention à trois choses qui le mena à conclure qu'aujourd 'hui était un jour très étrange.

D'abord, Usagi n'était pas là.

En deuxième, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvint à déverser quatre paquets de sucres dans son café normalement noire, celui qui était quelque chose qu'il faisait seulement quand il était déprimé ou déçu.

Et en troisième, quand Usagi promena finalement dans la salle de jeux, elle ne souriait pas, mais plutôt semblait opprimée. Lequel qui était la plus étrange, parce qu'il semblait que rien pouvait jamais dissiper ce sourire guilleret de son visage. Enfin, sauf que Mamoru, bien sûr.

-Ohé ! Odango ! As-tu échoué un autre examen ? Mais évidement, la « Odango » ne l'entendit pas, alors qu'elle continuait à grommeler en s'assoyait dans son siège habituelle au comptoir.

-J'en ai tellement plein le compteur de Rei me disant de grandis un peu ! A-t-elle jamais considéré que peut-être je _ne voulais_ pas être chef ?!

Mamoru se saisit de son occasion.

-Toi ? Chef ?! Qui avec tous ses moyens te déclarait jamais le chef de n'importe quoi ?

Son accès causa Usagi d'enfin éveiller de sa présence, mais ensuite elle se pencha encore et ronchonna quelque chose qui a l'air de « tuna ». Mamoru se lança à lui demander de répéter son propos, mais le moment suivant, Motoki surgissait du comptoir pendant qu'Usagi commandait et payait pour son sundae chocolat. Quand Motoki avait reculé dans la cuisine derechef, Mamoru tourna à Usagi avec les sourcils surélevés.

-Donc, Odango Atama, duquel précisément, es-tu le chef, oserai-je le demande ?

Usagi sembla de geler pour un moment, mais elle reconquérait vite son aplomb. Elle décida de faire semblant de ne pas entendre la question.

-Et comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas un bon chef ? Usagi fit face à Mamoru avec une expression de colère. Mais Mamoru était imperturbable.

-Parce que tu ne pourrais pas mener une bande de loups affamés avec un gros bifteck dans son main.

-Pas drôle, baka. Seulement parce que tu sais que je ne réussis pas à l'école tu penses—

-Toi, Odango Atama, tu ne pourrais jamais avoir les qualités requises de tous ceux qui ont des bonnes qualités de dirigeant.

-Vraiment ? Appelle quelqu'un. Usagi dit avec une voix impassible, regardant Mamoru, Juste une personne.

Il n'était pas sûr ce qu'il fit le dire, mais à cause de quel raison étrange le regarde qu'Usagi le donna sur ses entrefaites évoqua distinctement à Sailor Moon habillée en son fuku, prêt à détruire un youma.

-Sailor Moon.

Usagi fit tomber sa cuillère dans la glace que Motoki vint de lui apporter.

-S-Sailor Moon ?

-Ouais. Je veux dire qu'elle est courageuse, et elle peut-être ne semble pas toujours de savoir ce qu'elle fait, mais quand ses amis sont en danger, elle fait toutes les choses pour sauver ses vies avant de la sienne. Les yeux de Mamoru dévisagèrent intensément à son café plein de sucre, à quelque chose de belle apparemment seulement il pouvait voir. Il frappa son poing sur le comptoir.

-Et ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je sais que les autres senshi ne la donnent pas assez de crédit. Particulièrement Mars. Elle hurle toujours à Sailor Moon d'être trop lente ou trop paresseuse ou trop effrayée. Puis, Mamoru se tut, et quelques moments avaient passés avant qu'il sortit de sa rêverie. Il tourna à Usagi de remarquer qu'elle avait fini son sundae et qu'elle se levait de sa chaise de partir et que son visage semblait d'avoir changé d'un rose pâle.

-D'accord, Mamoru, je suppose que tu as raison. Sailor Moon est sans aucun doute un mieux chef que je ne serai jamais. À tout à l'heure ! Elle tourna, souriant, et elle marcha avec léger sautillement au dehors.

Mamoru cilla, perplexe. Usagi vint de l'injurier, d'être d'accord avec lui, et puis elle le sourit.

Ouais, il était tout à fait un jour très étrange.


	2. Il Faut

Merci pour tous mes critiques, les bonnes et aussi les mauvaises. Voilà la deuxième.

**

* * *

**

2. Il Faut 

Naru était assis, sirotant un lait frappé pendant qu'Usagi avalait d'un coup le propre.

-Tu sais, Naru débuta, ses yeux fixés sur l'affiche de « Sailor V ! » derrière le comptoir, Je me demandais toujours de Tuxedo Kamen et Sailor Moon.

Usagi s'arrangea tout de suite dans son siège et avala une bouchée de lait frappé.

-De…De quoi, Naru ?

-Alors, tu sais qu'à chaque fois qu'elle a des ennuis, il vient pour la sauver ? Naru regarda son verre encore et elle soupira avec plaisir. Il faut qu'ils sont amoureux.

Usagi rougit d'une couleur éclairante et un sourire gêné jouait aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Il faut, elle dit doucement.

Aucune ne fit attention, cependant, aux traits souriants et cramoisis d'un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés, s'asseyant certains mètres loin.

-Il faut sans doute, il dit sagement à lui-même, faisant suivre son attention sur sa tasse de café.


	3. Précepteur

Un mot bref d'Heroica: Merci pour vos compliments, vous êtes très gentille. :) Désole, je ne connais personne qui pouvait traduire les fanfictions pour vous. Je le ferrais moi-même, mais c'est une procédure compliquée à cause des permissions d'auteur qu'on doit recevoir, et en outre, je suis étudiante à l'université et donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Encore, je suis vraiment désolé. :'(

* * *

**3. ****Précepteur**

Usagi soupira en regardant pour la trente-cinquième fois, Mamoru encore mettant une pièce de monnaie et remplaça sa main sur la manette, mordant sa langue en se concentrant pendant que ses yeux suivirent le mouvement du petit homme habile d'un smoking.

-N'allez-vous jamais laisser tomber, Mamoru-baka ? dit-elle finalement en se levant de sa chaise.

-Seulement quand tu réussis a un examen d'anglais, répondra-t-il avec l'air d'indifférence égoïste lequel juste Mamoru Chiba pouvait achever.

Usagi se croisa les bras avec une mine renfrogné et mordra sa lèvre depuis un moment, semblant de battre une bataille mentale. Enfin, elle expira lentement et elle parla d'un ton résigné.

-Enseigne-moi.

-Nani ? Usagi tapota son pied sans patience comme il était indigné.

-Enseigne-moi l'anglais. Tu est doué avec l'anglais, n'est-ce pas ? L'expression de Mamoru changea immédiatement de perplexe a incrédulité.

-T'enseigne l'anglais. Il répéta, perdu.

-Ouais, Usagi dit, le fixant directement dans l'oeil. Elle attendait depuis un moment, mais Mamoru tint debout simplement avec as bouche ouverte. Apparemment, une réponse d'un seul mot ne suffirait pas.

-Attendez, dit-elle, Avec une bonne note Maman me laissera en paix, et si je réussit a un examen d'anglais, tu t'arrêtera de dépenses ton argent pour l'école de médecine. Et si une seule bonne note réalisera tous les deux, alors je suis consentante d'être enseigne par _vous_.

Mamoru, à un moment donné pendant ce discours, a fermé sa bouche et en ce moment il avait l'air de scruter Usagi, comme il ne la croit pas. Mais après un moment, toutefois, il semble convaincu de sa sincérité et il parla.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement, en se relâchent sa prise et retournant sa main dans sa poche.


	4. Les Bulles

**4. Les Bulles**

Mamoru essaya de concentrer mais le bruit était insupportable. Réaliserait-elle la fille qu'il essayait d'écrire une rédaction très importante qui peut décider s'il sera accepté à l'école de médecine ?

Il prit son style encore, hésitant pour concentrer.

« Le cortex cérébral… »

**Blub. Blub. Blub.**

Chacun semblait à résonner dans sa tête, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter encore. Mamoru cogna son stylo contre le comptoir et tourna à la gauche, fumant.

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

Il fit signe à son verre.

-Dois-tu faire ça ?

La fille sourira soudainement, la compréhension allumant dans ses yeux bleus et brillants.

-Hai, dit-elle, et elle retourna heureusement à sa paille.

Mamoru saisit son cahier, fâché, et partit. Mais pendant qu-il sortit de la porte, il ne s'empêcha pas de sourire sottement.

_« Seule Odango, »_ pensa-t-il en privé_, « soufflerait encore les bulles dans son lait chocolat. »_


End file.
